Teen Wolf - The Yule Ball - Hogwarts AU
by DeputyParrish
Summary: Alternate universe where the Teen Wolf characters go to Hogwarts. Set during the time of the Yule Ball. Hope you like it! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Whose stupid idea was it to throw a ball?" Stiles grumbled to Scott.

"It's a tradition." Scott explained calmly. "The tri-wizard champions started it on the very first-"

"That was a rhetorical question!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Every girl in school has gone completely insane, they can't even answer a question in class without giggling and all the guys can't even walk up a step without trying to prove their masculinity. And don't even get me started on the teachers."

"I don't think it's too bad." Scott said, his eyes falling on the pretty Gryffindor girl he'd had a crush on since first year.

Stiles noticed his line of vision and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Scott winced.

Stiles gave him a pointed look. "Dude. Come on."

"What?"

"You've never even talked to her since our first day." Stiles gestured to the girl across the courtyard.

Scott shrugged. "I know I just- she's- she- she…seems…nice." He finished lamely.

Stiles shook his head. "Hopeless. Completely hopeless."

"Well who are you going to ask?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed. "I don't know. Maybe no one."

Scott checked his watch. "You do realise that you have charms in two minutes."

"I've got time." Stiles assured him leisurely. Scott gave him a 'sure you do' look.

"Are you serious about not taking anyone though?"

"I dunno, there's nobody I'm interested in."

"Nobody?" Scott raised his eyebrow.

Stiles squinted at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"There's nobody? Not even a certain ravenclaw who happens to be dating your roommate?" Scott prompted.

Stiles glared at him. "No. Nobody."

"Hey guys!" Kira ran up behind the boys. She frowned at Stiles. "Aren't you supposed to be in charms?"

"Okay, how does everyone know my class schedule?"

Kira and Scott ignored him. "That reminds me Kira, we're due in Herbology in five minutes, so we should get going." Scott said eagerly.

Kira and Stiles exchanged glances. "What?" Scott asked them.

"We know why you're in such a hurry to go to Herbology. You have Herbology with the Gryffindors." Stiles grinned at him.

"And who just happens to be a Gryffindor? Oh that's right, Allison!" Kira said.

Scott feigned surprise. "Look, I just like getting to class on time. Which you certainly won't be Stiles."

Stiles groaned. "Fine, I'm leaving. I'll see you lot after class." He strolled off, taking his sweet time to get to the class he was already late for.

Kira and Scott laughed and started walking down to Herbology.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles let his mind wander in charms. Professor Flitwick hadn't bothered trying to get anyone to pay attention for at least two weeks now. Charms class was with the Ravenclaws, and even though he had assured Scott otherwise, he did have feelings towards a certain strawberry blonde from Ravenclaw.

Lydia Martin was one of the only people actually paying attention. Not that she needed to; not only was she the smartest girl in their year, she was one of the most intelligent people currently at Hogwarts. Her boyfriend, Jackson, was not giving Flitwick the same consideration that she was.

Stiles hated that guy. The feeling was mutually returned by Jackson. Unfortunately, they had both been sorted into Slytherin and had therefore been constantly stuck within the immediate vicinity of each other since first year.

Stiles looked back at Lydia and studied her. She was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. And rumour has it that she and Jackson were having problems…

'_Okay.'_ Stiles thought to himself _'Maybe this ball idea isn't too bad after all…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Scott tried to concentrate on the writhing plant in front of him, but he was finding the brunette opposite him far more interesting. She looked up towards him and he quickly looked away.

Kira gave him a small shove. "You should ask her to the Yule ball."

"What?" Scott said. He glanced at Allison again and started shaking his head. "I couldn't. I can't!"

"Why not?" Kira asked.

"Because she'd never go out with a guy like me."

"What, a sweet, handsome, smart guy?" Kira smiled at him. Scott lowered his voice. "You really think I have a chance?"

"You don't know until you try." She pointed out.

Scott looked at Allison again, but this time when she looked up, he didn't turn away. To his complete shock, she smiled at him.

"That's enough for today class." Professor Sprout called out. "Remember, tomorrow is your last day of classes, so have those two rolls of parchment detailing the magical properties of poisonous mushrooms."

The teenagers started to mill out of the greenhouse. Scott quickly said goodbye to Kira and ran to catch up with Allison. He reached her and nervously tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey um, Allison, you probably don't remember me-" Scott started.

"Scott, of course I remember you. We were on the train together." Allison smiled at him.

Scott blinked in shock. "Oh. Oh. Well, you're always seemed, um, cool, and I-I was wondering-uh-" He stuttered as she looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"Would you maybe want to go to the ball with me?" Scott winced as he looked down at his feet, refusing to meet her eye.

"Scott, can you look at me?" He met her eyes and found that she was laughing.

"Yes, I would love to."

Scott's mouth dropped slightly open. "Really? I mean, that's great! I- I can't wait."

"Okay, well, I have to go, but how about I'll meet you by the lake at 3:00?" Allison suggested.

"Yes. Yes, that sounds perfect."

"I'll see you then." She smiled, blushing slightly as she walked away.

Scott looked up to the sky.

"Thank you." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott smiled goofily as he twirled his spaghetti around his fork.

"Scott!" A voice yelled at him and Scott jumped and dropped the fork.

"Isaac, what the hell?" Scott tried to steady his heartbeat.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "I said your name three times. Where is your head?"

Kira chimed in "I assume that this dreamy bliss in because Allison said yes?"

Scott tried to stop his grin. Admittedly he didn't try very hard.

"I may throw up." Isaac said.

"Well are you taking someone?" Scott asked.

Isaac shrugged "I've got time."

"It's next week."

"Exactly. Plenty of time."

"Uh huh." Kira raised an eyebrow. "Good luck with that."


End file.
